Field of the Invention
The application relates in general to a power supply method, a power supply system, and a carrier module thereof. Particularly, the application relates to a carrier module having a detection unit, and a power supply system and a power supply method comprising the aforementioned carrier module.
Description of the Related Art
As shown in FIG. 1, in a data center, a carrier U used to store hard disks H is usually disposed in a housing R in a slidable manner for easily changing or maintaining the hard disks H. Because the electric power should be supplied through a wire W and the carrier U to the hard disks H, the wire W should be connected to the carrier U even if the carrier U slides. However, the wire W may be broken by dragging in the long term usage. If the wire W is broken, electric power cannot be supplied to the hard disks H, and the data stored in the hard disks H may be lost or damaged.